


For the Sake of an Angel

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not be able to see his wings, but I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> “One can tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.”

He’s an angel. He doesn't even know it, but he is.   
When I was young, I was told that all people are assigned a guardian angel at birth to look out for them, to keep them out of danger. As I got older, I stopped believing in angels. I realized that there was no one watching my back but me. In the end we’re all alone and there’s no one coming to save you.   
But then…There was.   
There was a voice in my ear guiding me, and there were supporting arms to lean into when I thought the end had come for me.   
There were sparkling eyes and tiny smiles and Sencha green tea and something to look forward to every day.   
He had lifted me out of the darkest depths of my personal Hell and given me a purpose—a chance to redeem the sins that marred my past. The darkness in me had seen a great light.   
It pains me to think that he hates himself as much as he does. He can’t see the good he does and that I can’t do it alone. I can’t do it without him. He actually can’t see how beautiful he really is.   
He saved my life in every way and sometimes, I swear, I can see his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by that quote up top from Doctor Who. :)


End file.
